


Favorite Place

by mousapelli



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 07:22:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7305010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousapelli/pseuds/mousapelli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The landing in front of the windows is one of Asahi's favorite places in the school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favorite Place

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 2016 SASO bonus round prompt fills: prompt was Asahi and Suga talking on the school landing in front of the windows.

The landing in front of the windows is one of Asahi's favorite places in the school. Even before he'd confessed to Sugawara there, even before their first kiss, even before Sawamura had told them standing there that he was going to be made captain the next year, it was Asahi's favorite. It was peaceful, no one else bothering climbing the extra set of stairs to get to nowhere, and a nice view out the window, and warm with the sunlight streaming in. 

Sugawara had beaten him there, as usual, and he grinned happily as soon as Asahi's head came around the corner and into view. Asahi tried not to think things like _beautiful_ when he was looking at Sugawara, because laaaaame, but sometimes he couldn't help it. He liked everything about the guy in front of him, his slender frame in his crisp uniform shirt, the light making the white cotton semi-sheer, the tufts of hair that would never lie flat, the beauty mark near his eye that Asahi always wanted to rub his thumb over. 

"I thought you might come up here to think," Sugawara said as Asahi cleared the last stair. Asahi chuckled, reaching for Sugawara as soon as he was close enough. He knew Sugawara liked the way Asahi's hands settled, big and warm, against his waist. He liked it too. "Since you haven't decided yet."

"I did decide," Asahi said. "I told you, I'm staying. I want to play." 

"Mmm, but you don't sound sure," Sugawara said, only the crinkle of his eyes showing that he was teasing. He leaned in a little closer, obviously angling for a kiss. "You should think about it a little more."

These days "come up here and think" was generally a euphemism for "kiss for as long as we think we can get away with it." Asahi used to be more tense about that sort of thing, in school especially, but the further they got into third year the less energy he could devote to fretting about it. Or maybe it was, the weaker he got to Sugawara's pressure, but whatever. It didn't seem worth thinking about when Sugawara was sun-warmed and clinging to him, arms sliding around Asahi's neck and stretching up on his toes to make the kiss easier. 

One of Sugawara's hands slid up into his hair, working the elastic loose. Asahi muttered a "Hey," against Sugawara's mouth, but it felt too good to put up more of a fight than that. When Sugawara pulled fingers through the loose waves, Asahi's eyes would have fluttered if they had been open. 

They broke apart when the murmur of voices on the lower level of the stairs drew a little too close, Sugawara looking entirely too pleased with himself. One of Asahi's hands had migrated up to frame his face, and he smudged his thumb over the beauty mark. 

"Hmm," Sugawara said, taking a step back so that their arms slid off each other. "I hope I've made a convincing argument."

Asahi rolled his eyes as he reached up to redo his bun, the casual twist pull twist pull twist half-pull a well-practiced motion that he hardly had to pay any attention to. He could pay attention to Sugawara instead, the way his cheeks were flushed and his shoulders were relaxed and the way that shirt was just begging to be unbuttoned. 

Sugawara grinned slyly, like he knew just what Asahi was thinking about as he reached up to smooth down the back of his hair, then stuck his tongue out just to be a tease. 

"Honestly," Asahi murmured, half-sigh. Sugawara opened one eye to make sure Asahi was looking, which he was. He couldn't help it, usually. 

"Since you're so stubborn, I suppose I could be a little more convincing in the clubhouse if you show up early before practice."

"You're the actual worst," Asahi tells him, giving up hope of learning any math next period, knowing his brain will be full of Sugawara leaning back against this window, sunlight pouring through his shirt to sketch the lines of all the places Asahi wants to put his hands and mouth.


End file.
